coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8173 (19th July 2013)
Plot The winner is disqualified for interference. Rob wins £35,190 from Peter and demands payment. Hayley has her ultrasound scan. Peter tells Rob the bet is void. Carla gives him all the money from the safe and the till - £1,150. Rob takes it and promises Peter he won't know what hit him. Roy finds it odd that Hayley didn't tell him she was going out. Hayley's scan is inconclusive and she is booked in for a more in-depth CT scan. Tracy is stunned to hear about Rob's win but is furious with him for gambling with their money. Audrey asks Maria and Marcus to give her a list of repairs that need doing at the salon flat. Deirdre overhears Rob and Tracy rowing over using Amy's money and confronts them. She is appalled at Tracy for sinking lower than ever. Hayley is summoned by Dr. Akhtar before she gets home. Carla begs Rob not to sue Peter as they both lose if the bookies goes bankrupt, instead she offers to pay him the money in installments. Enjoying the hold he now has over Carla and Peter, Rob agrees to think about it. Maria is embarrassed when Marcus gives Audrey a lengthy list of flat repairs. Lloyd meets Mandy in the Rovers just as Eileen and Paul walk in. Lloyd and Paul realises it's a set up but Mandy and Eileen don't let them leave. Eileen forces Paul to apologise and Lloyd accepts it though they're far from happy. Peter decides to sell the bookies and cut his losses. Hayley discovers she has a blockage in her bile duct and her CT scan will reveal more. Hayley demands to know if it's serious and finds out it could be cancer. She keeps Roy in the dark but tells Sylvia she's scared. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Sonographer - Emily Pollett *Dr. Akhtar - Vinny Dhillon Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Dr. Akhtar's office *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Sonographer's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy is furious with Rob for gambling with their joint money; and Hayley learns more about her condition as the doctor discusses the test results. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,910,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes